William Afton/Springtrap
Springtrap is the main and only corporeal antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is the mutilated corpse of William Afton trapped in a massively-damaged animatronic rabbit suit. Physical Appearance Springtrap's suit is an early model of a Bonnie suit, referred to as Spring Bonnie by Phone Guy on Night 5 and by the girl in the Night 3 minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic/springlock suit of a drab olive color, with darker colors on his stomach and the insides of his ears. A great portion of his right ear is missing, with wires sticking out of the stump. Springtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Springtrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from any previous installments in the series. His brown/green nose has an irregular squarish shape due to deterioration. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Several finger joints from each hand are missing their suit overlays. The middle and pinky fingers of his right hand are notably missing their fingertips. A single black button can be seen on the middle of his chest. If one looks closely at the large hole in his chest which is located under his button, there are multiple red lines. His endoskeleton feet appear wedge-shaped with each sporting five toes. As of 8/8/16, pictures of an early Springtrap model show his visible endoskeleton torso in a shape of an upside-down triangle. It has six "ribs" that almost act like real ones. It also has several veins drooping on each side. Both of Springtrap's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be pale gray in color. The eyes themselves are larger, more closely resembling those of an animatronic rather than those of a human, as the corpse contained inside Springtrap is that of an animatronic endoskeleton (with the mummified head, innards, and veins his only remains). However, the eyes are also deteriorated and printed with nearly visible blood vessels, causing them to look rather eerily human-like. Each iris is black and grayish-green in color with glowing white pupils. Springtrap has a permanent, wide grin as the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. In a paranormal-like matter, his jaw can be seen moving (while the mouth from his trapped, soulless body cannot move) in occasions, such as during his second jumpscare, on CAM 15, his first rare boot, Close examination of Springtrap and the rare boot images depicting him show that there appear to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. His neck is covered with lines resembling blood vessels. In the boot images, Springtrap has his jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. It is reddish-pink in color with its eye-sockets larger than the eyeballs. Its mouth always remained open with crooked teeth and what appears to be a few long strings. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during his second jumpscare, and can also be seen when he's on CAM 15. The corpse's head can also be seen clearly from Springtrap's early model screenshot. It is revealed in the end-of-night minigames (after completing Night 5) that these are the remains of William Afton after he was killed by the springlocks within the suit. Strangely enough, from Springtrap's render modelling screenshot, William's corpse doesn't have any ears at all, though the ears may have rotted away over the years. History Most other animatronics have endoskeletons and support structures that make it nearly impossible for them to be worn like a suit (without causing serious injury or death). Two special suits (one of them being Springtrap, and the other most likely being Fredbear), however, were created to be a hybrid between two things: an animatronic and a wearable mascot costume. According to Phone Guy's various training tapes throughout the week, the mechanical parts inside of Spring Bonnie were designed to be tightly compressed against the outside of the suit, using springlocks to hold them in place to allow someone to enter and wear the suit. However, anyone in the suit would need to be very cautious, because if the springlocks ever malfunctioned, all of the compressed animatronic parts would quickly snap back into place, severely impaling (and likely killing) the person inside the suit. Spring Bonnie's springlocks were extremely faulty, to the point that breathing on them instantly made them malfunction, thus making it extremely dangerous to wear, leading Springtrap to be put away in the safe room, in which all customers and most employees were not allowed to enter. This is most likely how Springtrap earned his name; trapping the user inside of itself, because of faulty springs. The entrances to the aforementioned rooms were later covered up with fake walls, thus making these rooms nonexistent to unsuspecting customers and employees. When William Afton returned to the restaurant to dismantle the animatronics, he awoke the ghosts of the five children he murdered. Terrified by the spirits, William ran into the safe room where Spring Bonnie was placed for storage. He wore the suit to hide from the ghosts, and the trick appeared to have worked at first, causing him to stand up suddenly and laugh at the ghosts while inside Spring Bonnie. However, the previously mentioned faulty mechanisms within Spring Bonnie malfunctioned, causing William to be crushed and sliced by the endoskeleton and gears, thus killing him. Phone Guy's tapes also foreshadow this; he explains that the person wearing the costumes must not get moisture on the springlocks or make sudden movements to decrease the chance of injury. Afton broke these rules; he made sudden movements by jumping into the suit, and failed to notice the rainwater seeping into the building and onto the spring locks. On top of that, he was laughing at the spirits, thinking his plan had succeeded. This resulted in the locks becoming loose by moisture, causing his brutal death. 30 years later, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction was opened as an homage to The Missing Children Incident and other incidents that made Freddy Fazbear's Pizza infamous for being haunted. Employees found Springtrap in one of the safe rooms and reused him for the attraction. It was initially unknown what happened to Springtrap when Fazbear's Fright burned down, though it was mentioned that anything that survived the fire was auctioned off and sold. After the completion of Night 6, if one brightens the newspaper regarding the burning of Fazbears Fright, an image of Springtrap's head can be seen from the Freddy figurine photo at the right side. Springtrap was revealed to have survived the burning, as seen from the final cutscene in Sister Location, though it was still unknown what ultimately became of him. His ultimate fate was finally revealed in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Through unknown means, he left the remains of Fazbear's Fright and eventually ended up in the Back Alley outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place, where he was salvaged and ultimately destroyed in the burning of the pizzeria, as part of his old friend Cassette Man's ultimate plan. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Springtrap can enter every room and vent, and therefore, can be seen by every camera unless he is in The Office, the hallway, or outside The Office's doorway. He has two positions per camera, excluding the Vent Cams and CAM 01. There is no known fixed location where he starts, but he generally begins his path from CAM 07, CAM 08, and CAM 09. Springtrap acts in a very human-like manner, usually going to more secluded areas of a camera's field of view to attempt to hide from the player. However, he will stare straight into CAM 01, CAM 09, and CAM 13. When around The Office, Springtrap will lurk around and even stare at the player through the window. On occasions when he is about to attack, he will peek in from behind the door, simply staring dead ahead at the player. He will also briefly appear from the right, only to slink away from the player's peripheral vision. As mentioned in the Night 2 phone call, Springtrap is susceptible to audio distractions and will constantly follow the source of the noise the player creates, possibly due to him mistaking the noise for the sound of actual children. He will only follow the sound when it is played in a location close to where he is. He is also susceptible to the vents being sealed, as he commonly uses them as means of getting to the player. Springtrap may also be attracted to the sound of The Office's alarm blaring (when the light flashes red in The Office), and after the ventilation system is left with errors for too long, after which the player starts hallucinating and seeing multiple Springtraps in the cameras, and will soon be jumpscared by the actual Springtrap. Unlike the robotic movements of all of the previous animatronics, Springtrap moves in a fluid manner, slinking into The Office in an almost human-like fashion. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 While Springtrap does not appear in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, a version Spring Bonnie appears in the Atari-style minigames seen after completing each night in the game. Plushtrap, an enemy in the fourth game, has a similar name and design, but isn't actually related to Springtrap as he is a nightmarish version of a Spring Bonnie plush instead of the actual Spring Bonnie or Springtrap. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Springtrap himself does not appear in the main game of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, though he only appears briefly at the end cutscene that takes place in the burnt Fazbear's Fright (after the events of the third game) when the player beats all of the Custom Night presets, meaning that he survived the burning of the attraction. Upon observing his appearance, Springtrap appears much as his original design from the third game, although he seems to be missing a few animatronic parts (such as the pelvis and hip which exposes his endoskeleton pelvis and complete lack of veins and arteries), and an extra few rips and tears, making his appearance fell into further disrepair a little bit. From his half-torn right ear, the red wire appears to be cut off. His back from the lowest part of his torso is chopped off. Blood "vessel-tubes" at the front of his neck are missing as well. His pupils, however, are not glowing white, unlike from the third game, though this could just be the angle and lighting. He is most likely damaged from the fire. The rest of Springtrap's features, however, are difficult to locate clearly due to being covered partly by darkness. After he finishes speaking, Springtrap will appear from the right side of the screen before the cutscene abruptly ends. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Afton as his second, drastically different designed incarnation; Scraptrap. He is also one of the four salvageable animatronics. Seen when completing the Fruity Maze game, standing next to the crying girl from the right is William Afton wearing a Spring Bonnie suit with a design that heavily resembles Springtrap. Ultimate Custom Night William Afton returned in Ultimate Custom Night as both Springtrap and Scraptrap. Springtrap climbs around in the vent system, making his way toward the vent opening embedded in the wall in front of you. Track him by watching the vent monitor. He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him, but when he is poised to attack you will see his face looking back at you from the vent. Close the vent door on him to send him away. The challenges in which Springtrap is present are as follows: * Creepy Crawlies 1 * Creepy Crawlies 2 * Springtrapped * Old Friends Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted William Afton once again returns as both Springtrap and the main antagonist, Glitchtrap, in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He appears in the FNAF 3 section. His mechanic is essentially the same as in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He becomes active on Night 2, and will make his way from CAM 07, CAM 08 or CAM 09. The player can use the audio lure on the cameras to distract him. He can also make his way through the vents. If he is seen in the vent camera, seal the vent to block his way. Springtrap also appears in the Blacklight version of Ennard's Vent Repair level (named "Vitualtrap" in the game's files), in one of the sections of the breaker room. In this case, the player must repair the vent as fast as they can before Springtrap reaches them, as once he does, he will jumpscare them, forcing them to start over. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Springtrap will return in the upcoming AR game. Category:Characters